


Inevitable Accidents

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Body Horror, Gen, Painful transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: A secret scare for@nocturnalfighter!Sollux Captor has lived his whole life avoiding people when he shifts.This is the one time he doesn't.





	Inevitable Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocturnalFighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalFighter/gifts).



As the full moon draws nearer, you begin to wonder if letting Terezi come with you was a good idea. It’s not like she could see your transformation – which you know is likely disgusting. Melting into a swarm of bees isn’t perhaps the most elegant – or painless – thing one could do. It’s more the screaming you’re worried about. You’re not even entirely sure you _do_ scream, but given the pain you go through as this happens, it is likely that you do.

 

And if you start screaming, well. She may try to comfort you, and you’re not entirely sure how that would turn out. Probably not well.

 

* * *

 

It’s only once that you attempt to convince her not to come. She shoots you down almost instantly, a soothing hand over your cheek.

 

“Shush,” she says, “I’m coming, whether you like it or not.”

 

* * *

 

The day of the full moon arrives faster than you’d anticipated. With each step you take, your anxiousness grows, for with every step you take another second passes, and with every second that passes the full moon’s apex draws ever closer.

 

Terezi throws her shoe at you, somehow nailing you in the head despite her blindness.

 

“What the fuck, TZ?” you hiss, reaching back to touch the injury. It’ll probably bruise.

 

“What?” she asks, voice dripping with fake innocence. You throw her shoe back at her. She laughs. “Stop worrying,” she tells you after she’s finally calmed down, “It’ll go fine.”

 

You’re not entirely sure of that, but she’s your moirail, and because of that, you believe her.

 

It’ll go fine.

 

* * *

 

Reaching the clearing doesn’t take long – it’s not very far from your house. That’s never really worried you before, but with Terezi walking next to you, you suddenly realise just how close you are to the town when you transform. It’s not like your transformation is very damaging to anyone who doesn’t have allergies, but there’s always the chance that someone _does_ , and if it’s _them_ that you find, well.

 

They could die.

 

“Shush!” Terezi interrupts you, throwing her arm over your shoulder, “Stop worrying about every little thing. It’s never gone wrong before, and it won’t go wrong this time. If it does, I’ll just have to put you in jail for attempted murder.” She cackles at that, and you laugh quietly with her. She probably would actually arrest you if you tried anything, despite your form being a swarm of bees, and despite the fact that she’s not _actually_ an officer of the law. Yet. She shoves you forwards, still cackling, and you turn to face her as the moon reaches it’s apex.

 

“Have fun!” She says brightly, and you don’t have time to contradict her before the transformation begins.

 

* * *

 

_Pain._

_Darknesspainpersonfood?_

_Smellsmellsmellsmellsmell_

_Honeypainconfusionpainpainpainpainpain_

_Helpattackpleasepain_

* * *

 

When you awoke again, it was to the sun shining bright overhead. Your eyes ache, and you roll onto your side to avoid the light. That, of course, is when you see her. She’s lying under a tree in the corner of the clearing, skin swollen and puffy. Pushing yourself up, you crawl over to where she lies and carefully reach a hand out. There’s no movement, and her eyes are open and glazed.

 

There’s really only one thing that could have happened.

 

You, Sollux Captor, have just killed your moirail.

 

And you don’t remember a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Mel, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
